marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johann Shmidt
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * **Skeleton Crew |movie = *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''The Avengers'' (Mentioned) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Footage) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = *Hugo Weaving *Ross Marquand |voice actor = Keith Ferguson |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Unknown (Steve Timeline) Alive (Non-Thanos Timeline) Alive (Ultron Timeline) }}Johann Schmidt is the former head of HYDRA, the special weapons division of the Nazi Schutzstaffel and a modern-day incarnation of the ancient society. Having became a confidant of Adolf Hitler during World War II, Schmidt gained ambitions to become the superior man, leading him to test the version of Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum on himself, resulting with him becoming hideously disfigured as well as gaining the name of Red Skull. While he led HYDRA, Red Skull had found the Tesseract which he had believed could help him to control the world. However, Red Skull's plans were challenged by the Allies' only super soldier, Captain America, who destroyed the HYDRA facilities. Once Red Skull had launched his offensive, intending to bring the United States down onto its knees, he was intercepted by Captain America and then vanished into a wormhole as he touched the Tesseract with his bare hands. Red Skull was teleported to Vormir, where he became trapped in a state of purgatory, becoming the Stonekeeper, a wraith advising whoever sought the Soul Stone. After seven decades on Vormir, Red Skull met Thanos and Gamora, as they sought the Soul Stone. Red Skull led them to it and disappeared after Thanos sacrificed Gamora as he claimed his prize. As Thanos had obtained the stone, Red Skull's curse was broken, and he was free to leave Vormir and pursue his own goals once more, returning to Earth in an attempt to regain his long lost memories. Upon his return, the Red Skull was horrified to see what the world has become, and was forced to catch up on history, including the allies victory in World War II, the complete fall of HYDRA, and the events of the Infinity War he unknowingly helped cause. Remaining loyal to HYDRA, Red Skull began to debate upon a new plan for his future. History Early Life Johann Schmidt was born in North Germany as a smart, only child who had eventually became a physicist. Over the years, Schmidt became interested in Norse mythology, developing a theory that Norse Gods and their "Magic" could be more than myth.1 Upon meeting Adolf Hitler, Schmidt intrigued him with his theories, while Heinrich Himmler had recruited Schmidt to the Schutzstaffel. However, Schmidt's rise in power with Nazi Germany was stalled by Ernst Kaufmann, who then attempted to block Schmidt's access to Hitler. Unwilling to allow his new position to be challenged, in June 1934, as part of their Night of the Long Knives, Schmidt had then murdered Kaufmann as he managed to seize control over his weapons program. Head of HYDRA With Ernst Kaufmann dead, Schmidt continued slaughtering his enemies, attacking the facility in Kummersdorf, where he had recruited Arnim Zola. Eventually, Schmidt rose into the rank of Obergruppenführer, and formed his own branch of the SS, renaming it HYDRA. Schmidt had based HYDRA on an ancient society that worshiped a powerful Inhuman; this past belief being kindred to all Schmidt's theories. In September 1935, Schmidt learned that Abraham Erskine had attempted to flee Germany with his family. Wanting access to Erskine's work on the superior man, Schmidt imprisoned his family in a concentration camp, where they eventually died, which Schmidt did not tell Erskine. In 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland, thus starting World War II. As the war continued, Schmidt had actively participated in several German conquests, earning several high military decorations, including the Panzer Badge and the Iron Cross First Class, and Schmidt may have also suffered a wound during combat to merit him the Wound Badge which he would wear on his own SS uniform. In 1940, Schmidt had learned that, at long last, the first, unstable version of Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serumwas now finished, which Schmidt had desired for himself. However, despite Schmidt's orders and even the threat of execution, Erskine refused to hand it over to Schmidt. In the end, Schmidt took the Super Soldier Serum by force and had Erskine imprisoned before ordering that Erskine's own wifeand children were sent into a concentration camp. Having regained Erskine's serum as he had intended, Schmidt then traveled onto Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, where Schmidt had injected himself with the serum in order to get superpowers. The serum was supposed to make him faster, stronger, and agiler, and Schmidt soon felt all the effects running through his body, as his muscles grew and his mind became clearer, as Schmidt finally became the superior man as he had always intended. Becoming Red Skull However, the process also came with some painful side effects and rendered Schmidt with a red and horrifically deformed face. Though he adopted a synthetic mask that resembled his former appearance to disguise the deformity, he became known as "Red Skull". While Erskine then fled and sought refuge in the United States with the help of Peggy Carter, joining with the Strategic Scientific Reserve in order to continue his own research and aid the allies during the war. As compensation, Adolf Hitler gave Schmidt a new base in the Alps, which became the headquarters of HYDRA, working on weapons for the Third Reich. However, Schmidt saw his new post more as an exile than as a reward. He continued his research into the occult and developed a sense that HYDRA had become superior to the Nazis and sought to find a weapon that would overthrow Hitler. Schmidt searched for the Darkhold, but he never managed to find it. Finding the Tesseract Schmidt shared in Adolf Hitler's passion for occult power, although Schmidt's belief in it proved stronger than Hitler's as his obsession with understanding his powers grew. Researching in history to find the greatest weapon ever known to mankind, Schmidt learned of the Tesseract, which was lost on Earth having been held in Odin's Vault. Believing it to not be a myth, Schmidt began searching for it, knowing it would give him the power to defeat both Hitler and the Allies.In March 1942, following a possible lead as to the current location of their ultimate weapon, Schmidt had led his HYDRAarmy as they had invaded Tønsberg, Norway, searching for the Tesseract. As they were entering a church with his army led by their Uber Tanks, Schmidt had ordered his men to demolish the door of an ancient church where the Tesseract supposedly was, killing Jan in the process as Schmidt had arrived in his car to investigate the potential site of the Tesseract. As he had entered the church, Schmidt found his soldiers attempting to open an ancient tomb under the orders from the Lieutenant, while the Church Keeper was being held at gun point on the ground. As he entered, Schmidt addressed the Church Keeper, commenting on how it had taken him a long time to find this church. However, the Church Keeper still bravely refused to submit to them, despite witnessing the death of Jan, insisting that the Tesseract was simply a legend. When his soldiers attempted to find it for him, Schmidt, after seeing that his soldiers were unable to move the marble coffin's heavy lid off, then proceeded to shove the lid effortlessly using all the strength he had gained from Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. Once the coffin was opened, Schmidt had then found what appeared to be the Tesseract, which was taken from the bones of an ancient soldier. However, Schmidt had deduced this to be a fake and instead calmly smashed the glass cube on the ground without a second thought. Schmidt noted that while it had been kept on Asgard, the Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's Vault and was not the sort of item that would be buried inside of a grave, although he remained convinced that the true Tesseract was undoubtedly close to their location, as he began questioning the Church Keeper over this. Unwilling to leave without his prize, Schmidt threatened the Church Keeper with obliterating the village and then potentially killing the church keeper's entire family. Fearful of the innocent lives that would be lost if he did not submit to HYDRA, the church keeper had finally relented and indicated to the wall behind them. Looking at this wall, Schmidt commented on how it depicted Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms, before finding a button in the eye on the snake, granting him access to a hidden box. Opening up the box carefully, Schmidt had been amazed to find the Tesseract inside, much to the complete and utter horror of the church keeper. Looking at the Tesseract, Schmidt asked the church keeper if he had ever seen it, which he denied. Ignoring all the Keeper's warnings that the Tesseract was not for the eyes of ordinary men, Schmidt was told that he would burn if he had tried to use it. Recalling using the Super Soldier Serum, Schmidt told the man that he already had burned and shot and killed the church keeper before he gave an order to destroy the entire village as he walked away with his greatest weapon. Containing the Tesseract Having finally obtained the Tesseract following his years-long search, Schmidt had returned into his HYDRA Headquarters as he gave the artifact to Arnim Zola, his chief scientist, for examination in order to increase HYDRA's arsenal of weapons with the Tesseract's incredible power. As they prepared to begin the test to test to see if all its power could be harnessed and stored inside the Tesseract Cradle, Zola had hesitated due to fear of losing control since he was still uncertain of how exactly much power the Tesseract had truly held, due to his limited knowledge of the device, and if his machines would be able to handle it without overloading. With everything in place, Schmidt then collected the Tesseract from the container he had found it inside in Tønsberg, taking extra care to transfer the Tesseract into Zola's machine. As the experiment began, Zola's uncertainty led to him carefully raising the pressure by a small percentage, eventually stabilizing the device at just seventy percent. Schmidt, however, then insisted that he had not come all that way to be cautious and pushed Zola out of the way of the control panel. Ignoring all of Zola's warnings, Schmidt then proceeded to overload the machine, causing it to break due to all the Tesseract's incredible power. Schmidt and Zola watched as the entire room was filled with a strange light as the machine crashed. Although they had believed that the machine broke down due to the high amount of energy, they had then discovered the Tesseract Battery had actually succeeded in capturing just a small dose of the Tesseract's true power inside it. Zola then realized that just the very small amount of energy they had captured could power the entire facility and help them build weapons powerful enough to change World War II, allowing the Nazis to defeat the United States of America and claim victory. Seeing this, however, Schmidt had other ideas. He knew that HYDRA now had the power to overthrow Adolf Hitler so Schmidt could then take over full control and rule the world as leader of HYDRA's ultimate superpower. Betraying the Nazis Schmidt, having discovered Abraham Erskine's location, dispatched his assassin to kill him, informing Arnim Zola of this as Schmidt was in the middle of being painted while unmasked. In America, Erskine then subjected Steve Rogers to the Project Rebirth, transforming him into an incredibly powerful soldier, but Heinz Kruger, Schmidt's assassin, managed to successfully assassinate Erskine and destroy all of the Allies' supply of the serum before committing suicide. When SS officers came to Schmidt's base under Adolf Hitler's orders to question him about the progress in developing advanced weapons for the Third Reich, Schmidt then personally showed them around his headquarters. While they explored the facility, Schmidt had listened as Schneider noted Hitler's displeasure with his actions, noting that he had been given the facility as a reward for Schmidt's injuries from taking the Super Soldier Serum, although Schmidt called it exile. While Roeder then complained about Schmidt's lack of weapons for Hitler's armies, Schneider commented on Hitler's dwindling approval of HYDRA as he insulted Schmidt by using his hated nickname, Red Skull. Upon being insulted by these Nazi Officers, Schmidt made his decision to kill them all and cut all ties with their Nazi Party. Taking a breath, Schmidt then invited the group into another room, promising that he would show them exactly what he had been working on. Bringing them into another room in the facility, Schmidt complained to the officers of how Hitler was talking of the thousand years Reich but was failing to deliver or even protect his own men, commenting on how his men died across Europeand yet Hitler was no closer to winning World War II. As Schmidt set up his equipment, Roeder had mocked him by suggesting Schmidt's plans were to win the war with his Magic, although Schmidt insisted it would be through science. While he began to activate his Tesseract-powered weapons, Schmidt had explained how HYDRA was building an arsenal of weapons that would be capable of destroying all his enemies in a matter of hours, although Roeder had then questioned why Schmidt referred to these as only his enemies. As Schmidt then insisted that he had harnessed the power of Asgard, Schneider had called him a madman. However, as Hutter was looking over Schmidt's map of HYDRA targets, he had then noticed that Berlin had been included. Once Hutter insisted that Schmidt would be brought before Hitler for punishment, Schmidt had reacted by shooting his HYDRA Cannon at Hutter, vaporizing him. Reacting in horror at Hutter's demise, Schneider and Roeder tried to flee, as Schmidt then began firing blasts of the Tesseract's energy at them. Although Schneider tried to avoid some shots, Schmidt then succeeded in vaporizing him, before turning his attention to his final target. Finding him desperately attempting to get through the doors, Schmidt took personal pleasure as Roeder screamed in terror during his final seconds before being completely vaporized into nothing. At that moment, Schmidt definitely turned his back to Hitler and their Nazi causes since he felt that HYDRA could grow no more in Hitler's shadow; he then had his men shout "Hail HYDRA!" to show loyalty to him. Arnim Zola was horrified by what he had seen, but still remained loyal to Schmidt and gave a salute. Schmidt smiled upon seeing his men's unwavering loyalty to him before then calmly walking away to continue in his quest to take complete control of the entire world. Taking Control With HYDRA having finally become fully self-funded, Schmidt had then explored his Weapons Facility within Austria, where the prisoners of war were still being forced to construct the new weapons that were powered by the Tesseract. Walking through their facility, Schmidt was then informed by Arnim Zola that everything, including the production of the Valkyrie was currently proceeding on schedule. Despite all of the progress being made by their slave workers being high, Schmidt had then ordered that they increase their workload by an exceptional amount. Although Zola gave his warnings that such an increased workload would likely kill all the men who were already pushed up to the point of complete exhaustion, Schmidt had made it clear that he was not concerned for their wellbeing, noting that if the men died, they could still get more workers to take their place. Encounter with Captain America In November 1943, Schmidt's Weapons Facility in Austria had been suddenly invaded by Captain America, who gone there on a one man mission to free his friend, Bucky Barnes, and the other P.O.W.s. being held there. As the riot broke out, Schmidt watched the carnage on his monitor as all the prisoners were freed and attacked Schmidt's forces. Schmidt then watched closely while Captain America had overpowered all of his HYDRA soldiers with considerable ease. Once the huge battle had occurred between all the freed P.O.W.s and Schmidt's forces, Schmidt saw that the battle was not going his way and had activated the self-destruct procedure throughout the facility. Witnessing this, Arnim Zoladesperately attempted to protest, as he did not want his research to be destroyed, only for Schmidt to point to Captain America on all their monitors, as he had simply noted that their own forces were clearly outmatched by this latest enemy. With only minutes to spare, Zola ran to his lab to collect his research as Schmidt collected the Tesseract. Without touching the immensely powerful item, Schmidt placed it into a briefcase and regrouped with Zola. While they made their way to the exit, the self-destruct on their base was activated and much of their powerful machinery inside the base had began to explode one by one, causing the floor of the base to erupt in unstoppable flames, killing anyone who was left nearby. While Schmidt and Zola were about to leave while the facility burned around them, they were then confronted by Captain America. Upon seeing him, Schmidt began to mock Captain America, noting that he had seen and enjoyed the many propaganda films he had starred in. Schmidt had then noted his surprise that Abraham Erskine managed to recreate his experiment, although he made it clear he did not view Captain America's strength as an improvement upon his own. Fighting Rogers Ignoring the taunts, Captain America simply punched Schmidt in the face, which damaged his prosthetic mask, as he had then noted that Schmidt had no idea of what he was actually capable of. In order to show Captain America how they were the experiments who had been injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Schmidt noted that he knew what he was capable of, responding by punching at Captain America and made a large dent in his shield, much to his shock and horror. As Captain America knew exactly what kind of enemy he was facing, the pair then engaged in a brief but highly violent fistfight, as Schmidt managed to knock the Captain America's gun off the platform before he could try to shoot him. The blow knocked him down while Captain America had then kicked Schmidt across the platform, creating some more distance between them, which caused Zola to separate the pair by pulling the platform back as they got back onto their feet. While Zola separated the two super soldiers and Schmidt revealed to Captain America that he believed he was Abraham Erskine's greatest success before ripping off his damaged face mask to show him what the serum had done to his face. While Captain America and Barnes were stunned by the hideous reveal, Red Skull threw his mask in the fire and told him he was deluded in believing he was a simple soldier since they had left humanity behind and he had embraced this. As he left the pair to burn, Captain America called out to Red Skull to ask if he was without fear why was he running, but Red Skull ignored the taunt as he had believed they would both be dead soon while he would be able to get away. Red Skull revealed his intention to escape in a one-man Focke-Wulf Triebflügel, but when Zola questioned how he would escape from the base as well, Red Skull reluctantly handed him the keys to his car as he ordered him to drive it from the danger without scratching it, which Zola then agreed to without hesitation as he had secretly always wanted to drive Red Skull's impressive car. Red Skull was able to fly his ship out of danger as he regrouped with the forces of HYDRA back at the headquarters. Despite the HYDRA base exploding shortly after their escape, both Captain America and Barnes managed to escape themselves and returned into the United States Armed Forceswhere they now planned to bring their fight to HYDRA. Knowing that Captain America and the U.S. army were after him, Red Skull then decided to now accelerate all of his plan. Losing the War Unfortunately for Red Skull, before their encounter on the bridge at his facility, Captain America had already managed to memorize the locations of all their HYDRA bases which he saw on a map in Red Skull's base in Austria. Using this information, Captain America and the Howling Commandos began to take them all down, allowing the Allies to progressively destroy most major HYDRA operations, and preventing Red Skull any chance to move forward with his plans. Red Skull placed Arnim Zola in command of halting Captain America and his allies' assaults on HYDRA bases but the scientist was unable to do so, as all of Zola's latest weaponary, including Uber Tanks and Heavy Assault Rifles, were still no match against Captain America's team. The more HYDRA facilities that were destroyed as the war had continued, the more deranged Red Skull became, as he was enraged that his soldiers were completely unable to defeat their enemies. In April 1944, Red Skull was within a castle on an island in the Nazi-occupied Danish Straits. There, he began studying a mystical Viking Runestone. However, Captain America and the Howling Commandos invaded the castle, as Red Skull attempted to destroy them but they survived.2 Red Skull then explored the ruins of one of his destroyed facilities. Furious, Red Skull screamed at his soldiers and threatened Zola to continue his work before Captain America defeated them.When Velt appeared and begged for forgiveness for his failures, Red Skull shot him without mercy. At the same time, Red Skull had Zola make nuclear weapons powered by their Tesseract, intending to use them against the mainland of the United States of America, allowing HYDRA to claim victory in the war. In the meantime, Red Skull had ordered Werner Reinhardt to search for ancient artifacts of legendary power Reinhardt's team was eventually able to find the Obelisk in Portugal. As Reinhardt showed the artifact to his leader, Red Skull claimed that the Obelisk might hold the answers to death itself. Before Red Skull could complete his schemes, Arnim Zola had been intercepted by Captain America and the Howling Commandos, leading to Zola surrending key information about Red Skull's plans to the Allies. With Zola captured by the United States Armed Forces and key intel on his plans having been leaked to his enemies, Red Skull was then forced to move his plans forward and had then gathered his army inside the HYDRA Headquarters in order to inspire them before their plans had finally gone into action. Red Skull then had all the Tesseract-powered nuclear bombs loaded onboard the Valkyrie, ready to be launched against the United States of America. With everything now in place for them to claim their victory in World War II, Red Skull gave his speech to all his soldiers in which he promised they would stand triumphant before repeating the HYDRA motto and watching as all of his soldiers had saluted him, confident that nothing would stand in his way. Attack on Headqauters In March 1945, Red Skull was alerted that Captain Americahad just led a failed one man mission to try and infiltrate the HYDRA Headquarters. Despite having riden into the base on his Motorcycle and killing several of their guards, Captain America was eventually surrounded and captured. As the attempted ambush had failed, Red Skull then had the captured Captain America brought to him, mocking his arrogance at attempting this foolish mission, noting the United States of America's arrogance was astonishing. Red Skull noted that there were limits to even what Captain America could do, as he questioned if Abraham Erskine had actually told him otherwise when he had injected him with the Super Soldier Serum. In response, Captain America noted that Erskine had told him that Red Skull was insane, to which Red Skull noted that Erskine had resented his genius and also tried to deny him what was rightfully his. Looking at his enemy, Red Skull asked why Erskine gave him the serum. As Red Skull questioned what had made Captain America so special that Erskine gave him their serum, he responded by claiming that he was just a kid from Brooklyn and that there was not anything special about him. This answer enraged Red Skull, who proceeded to punch twice Captain America in the face, before knocking him down to his knees with a punch to the gut. However, Captain America then swiftly regained his breath, before insisting that he could do this all day. Having grown tired of his enemy, Red Skull noted that while Captain America could keep going all day, he was on a tight schedule, as he drew his HYDRA Pistol, preparing to vaborize Captain America once and for all. However, hearing the sounds of the Zip-Lines striking the outside of their base, Red Skull looked up and saw that the Howling Commandos, led by Dum Dum Dugan, were now launching a second ambush. Before Red Skull could execute Captain America, he moved a HYDRA guard in the way of the shot, just as the Commandos burst in the room and opened fire, forcing Red Skull to make his escape. As Red Skull escaped, he then witnessed Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter charging into the base with more soldiers, Red Skull picked up his Tesseract-powered gun and used it to then kill several American soldiers before the overwhelming forces pushed him back. Red Skull stayed ahead of Captain America and fired several shots at him, all of which were deflected on his shield. As Red Skull's soldiers then held Captain America back, Red Skull ran onto the Valkyrie to escape. Battle in the Valkyrie Once Red Skull had retreated onto the Valkyrie, he had then locked away the Tesseract and prepared to finally initiate his attack on the United States of America. During the plane's launch, Red Skull noticed that Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter had taken his car and were chasing him across the runway, allowing Captain America to then get onboard the Valkyrie just moments before they had taken off. Having taken out his guards, Captain America climbed on the outside of a HYDRA Parasit and threw out the pilot before taking control of it himself. Red Skull had tried and failed to shoot him out of the sky but Captain America managed to avoid these shots before crash landing the bomb back into the plane; he got out and made his way into the cockpit where he then confronted Red Skull. However, refusing to be defeated, Red Skull had prepared himself to kill his greatest enemy. As Captain America had explored the cockpit with his shieldraised, Red Skull waited for him to walk carefully over to the plane's controls while he was searching for him before Red Skull attempted to shoot him in the back with a Assault Rifle. However, Captain America heard the gun charging up and was able to deflect the shot just in time. As one of the plane's windows was shattered, a frustrated Red Skull had then mocked Captain America's constant refusal to give up. Facing each other, Captain America then charged at Red Skull, as he had continued attempting to shoot him, only for Captain America to block the shots and disarm him. They engaged in a fistfight with Red Skull gaining the upper hand by taking Captain America's shield and striking him with it, proving himself to match his enemy's strength. As he landed several body hits due to all his previous excessive combat experience as he furiously attempted to defeat Captain America. However, Although Red Skull managed to pin Captain America back with his shield, his enemy had then managed to push Red Skull away from him, launching him backwards and straight into the controls of the Valkyrie, causing some considerable damage. When the pair had crashed into the controls, their plane spiraled out of control and the pair continued to fight while they were thrown across the room in mid air, with Red Skull able to kick Captain America across the plane. Red Skull managed to regain control of the ship and he and Captain America were separated. Red Skull managed to reach his gun as he fired at Captain America who took cover, while attempting to regain his shield. As the Red Skull continued firing his HYDRA Pistol at the super-soldier, he began mocking him that he could have the power of the gods, and claiming that HYDRA would create their future with no flags and that HYDRA would rule everything without challenge. Captain America defiantly told Red Skull this would not be his future and managed to avoid his continued shots before he threw his shield at Red Skull with great force, knocking him back and also damaging the Tesseract Cradle which had contained the Tesseract. In the panic of the moment, Red Skull had then grabbed the Tesseract, but to his horror, the object then opened the Wormhole and launched Red Skull into it. Red Skull could only scream in pain and rage while he saw the flesh from his hand burning away before he had disappeared into the wormhole, vanishing from the face of the Earth seemingly forever. Stonekeeper Vormir The Tesseract dumped a furious and terrified Red Skull on the planet Vormir, where he was approched by a being that called itself Uatu. Calling itself a watcher, Uatu informed Red Skull that it was the will of the Space Stone that he be condemmed to Vormir. Red Skull was in shock, and babbled about the gods existing to a disproving Uatu. After regaining his composure, Red Skull demanded the watcher return him to Earth before Captain America ruined his grand plan. The watcher refused, and Red Skull lashed out, only to be blasted back and knocked unconscious. When he awoke, the watcher was gone, leaving him alone atop the mountain on Vormir, with simple instructions burned into his mind, which drove him mad, horrified he would have to wait for the day another being would seek the stones. Freedom Freed from his restraints as Stonekeeper, Red Skull made a hasty return to a drastically changed Earth, where HYDRA was little more than scattered resistance that was being crushed out by an age of heroes. Disgusted at what his faction had become, Red Skull deiceded to cut all ties to the organisatio, and first focus on regaining his lost memories from his years on Vormir. External Links * Category:Conquerors Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Germans Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:Scientists Category:Shmidt Family Category:Skeleton Crew Leaders Category:Stonekeepers Category:Super-Soldier Serum Users Category:Terrorists Category:Thieves Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline Category:Villains